The overall objective of the proposed work is define the role of the renal nerves in the control of renal function. Using renal clearance, hemodynamic and micropuncture techniques coupled with neurophysiologic recording methodology the influence of the renal nerves on tubular solute and water transport, the secretion of renin and the renal compensatory adaptation response will be evaluated.